This document relates to flat panel displays having backlight modules.
FIG. 1 is a diagram of an example of a conventional backlight module 100 of a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel. The backlight module 100 includes straight cold cathode fluorescent lamps (CCFLs) 102 positioned in parallel to one another. Ballast capacitors 104 are positioned at two ends of each CCFL 102. External electrode fluorescent lamps (EEFL) can also be used in the backlight module 100.
FIG. 2 is a diagram of another example of a conventional backlight module 100 that uses “quasi-U lamps” L1 to L6, each being formed by series connecting adjacent straight CCFLs to form a quasi-U-shaped lamp. For example, a quasi-U-shaped lamp L1 includes lamps C1 and C2 that are adjacent and in parallel to each other, in which an end 112a of the lamp C1 is connected to an end 112b of the lamp C2, forming a quasi-U-shape. The lamp C1 has an end 114a that is connected to a power source A1 through a ballast capacitor, and the lamp C2 has an end 114b that is connected to a power source A2 through a ballast capacitor.